The Striker and the Keeper
by ConnieLaxer12
Summary: A little AU Brittana smutty one-shot to pass the time, involving a field and a locker room. Read and enjoy.


**Alright, so I've been having a bit of a lack of interest in my other two stories currently going on. I figured I'd channel my writing into another pairing that I adore, Brittana. This is my first Brittana story and it's a little one shot that I hope to eventually make an actual multi-chap story based off of. **

**Disclaimer: Brittana and Glee are not mine. If it were...I'd keep Naya all to myself. ;3**

**Enjoy the Brittana Smutty Goodness. **

* * *

><p>I watch her run across the field. Her raven hair up in her tight ponytail as she receives a pass from a petite blonde. Her movements are agressive, dodging every player in sight and knocking them to the ground if necessary. Coach Sylvester appreciates that type of play on the field. She's the star striker.<p>

It's just a normal day at practice, preparing for tomorrows big game against the Carmel High School Adrelaline. I know, what's their mascot, a needle? Nope, they don't have a mascot. They figure they're too cool for one. We're the McKinley High Titans and I'm Brittany S. Pierce, the goalkeeper for the three time regional champs, and right now I've got my eyes, both literally and figuratively, on our leading striker and my best friend/teammate, Santana Lopez.

Santana and I have been friends since middle school when we both tried out for the soccer team. She was impressed by my goalkeeping and proposed that we rule the school, star goalkeep and striker. Of course, Quinn Fabray eventually joined our group. She was after all the one who assisted Santana in her goals. She had the most assists on the team and Santana couldn't be Santana without Quinn feeding her the ball at all times.

Back to the practice, Santana dribbles forward and winds back before shooting the ball high into the corner, but I've already anticipated her shot. I jump and dive up and to the corner, smacking the ball up over the net with my right hand before landing on my side. Unfortunately landing improperly and feeling a pain in my hip, that's gonna bruise. Coach Sylvester claps and shouts, "Now that's what I like to see girls. Aggression and passion. Not that pansy-ass jumping around the ball I see from most of you. Good job, Lopez and Pierce." I hop up onto my feet, aware of the eyes on me. "Now, all of you, to the showers, you're stench is making me sick. It's worse than the cow shit Shuester uses to comb back his hair." Coach heads towards her golf cart and the team exits the field. I start grabbing my water bottles from the side of the net and take a few swiggs before putting them in my goalie back.

"Nice save, Britt. I thought I had it, but once again you've surprised me." I look up to the smirking Latina.

"It was a good shoot, San. Just a little low, chip your foot up a bit more and you've got it." I smile back as I start taking my gloves off. "Wait." I stop and glance up at her. "Can I shoot around a bit, work on that shot and a few others? " San's asking me? Usually she just tells me we're staying after. Something's up.

"Uh, yeah, sure San. Here." I fish my ball out of my bag and toss it to her. She dribbles it back past the goal box as I get into position. I stretch and get into my goalie stance on the balls off my feet. I look at her and she takes off. Rushing towards the side and then winding back once more, this time the ball connects with the cross bar and slams onto my head, before rolling away from the goal.

Santana giggles as I rub my head, getting up from my dive. My side is still sore and my head hurts now. Tomorrow is going to suck with the way this is going…but I can't just tell her to stop. I don't want her to think I'm a wimp or something. I kick the ball back to her and shake my head and blink a bit, trying to ease the throbbing. I shake my hands and legs out again, getting into position. We continue on like this for a few more shots before Santana suggests we leave to go rest up for tomorrows game against Carmel.

I walk into the locker room. It's deserted except for Santana and me, usually I avoid going in at the same time as San. I stay back, pretending to pack up gear so I don't get caught staring at her nakedness in the locker room. I drop my bag on the bench and open my locker. "Any plans for after the game tomorrow?"

I shake my head, "I'll probably be too exhausted. I was dead by the end of last game."

San chuckles, "Yeah, because you almost fainted from that run in with the goal post."

"Hey, I was in the moment. All I could see was the ball." I shrug and pull out my towel, soap, and change of clothes.

"Well, I've got plans with Puck. He's coming to watch the game and then we're going to Breadstix after." She smiles a bit. Breadstix is her favorite restaurant. Obviously, Puck just wants to get lucky. They've been dating for a month now. Star girls team striker with the star boys team goalkeeper. They're the power couple of McKinley. I resist the urge to roll my eyes. She puts all the stuff she needs in the shower and tosses her bag on the bench next to mine. She lets down her hair from it's ponytail. It makes her look even more beautiful with it draped around her face. I quickly look away.

"That's great San." I pull off my shirt, not too shy about Santana seeing me in a sports bra. I hear a small gasp and fingers trace down my hip where a small yellowish bruise is starting to form.

"Britt…"

"It's nothing…just landed wrong saving that goal. No big deal, I'm a goalie I can handle it." I brush it off and shove my shirt in my locker.

I suddenly feel arms wrap around my waist and a chin on my shoulder. "You don't have to try to be tough Britt. It's pretty much why I'm tough, I want to protect you. You've been my best friend since middle school and I don't know what I'd do without you." I feel her rubbing my abs lightly and I shiver. "Let me take care of you." She whispers softly in my ear and my brain turns to mush. She spins me around and presses me gently into the lockers, looking into my eyes. Her eyes flicker to my lips and then back up before leaning in and claiming my lips with hers. I feel tingles through out my body. I had no idea that this would feel so good, so right. Her tongue brushes against my lips asking for entrance which I grant eagerly. Our tongues duel as she presses her body into mine. My hands slip up the back of her shirt and we break from the kiss so I can pull it off of her. Her lips are immediately back on mine after. Her hands exploring my body, I groan when she kneads my breasts through my sports bra. Alright, I can't take it anymore.

I reach down firmly grasping her thighs and wrapping them around my waist as I walk us over to her shower. My injures and bruises are quickly forgotten as result from the gorgeous Latina giving herself to me. She squeaks in surprise, not expecting me to take control. She recovers quickly and begins kissing my neck as I hold her up against the wall in attempt to remove her bra. It's finally off and I can see her voluptuous breasts. It's a wonder she can play with those, but she can and it gives the whole stands something to look at. I lean down and kiss her breasts softly, lowering her back down to the floor. She moans out as I flick my tongue across her nipples and press her harder into the cold tiles of the shower. Her hand snakes south and she drops to her knees, flipping us around and pulling down my shorts and sliders. Leaving my lower half exposed completely as I step out of them and she tosses them out of the shower stall. She kisses my abs down to my hip bones and I shiver, my core is soaked from all of the attention which Santana soon finds out from sliding a finger through my slick folds. "So wet, B…" She murmurs, smiling softly and sliding her fingers through again, searching out my clit. My eyes roll back slightly from the pleasure I feel and suddenly a jolt of pleasure surges through me as she finds what she was looking for. She rubs my clit slowly and I moan out, one arm draped over the top of my head with the other, entangling itself in Santana's locks. "Oh..fuck, San…" I breathe out as my hips buck forward. She grins and takes a lick at my folds and my knees nearly buckle. Her hands grip my ass to keep me steady and she continues her assult on my center with her tongue as her fingers play with my clit. "Please San…Please…fuck me…" I gasp out when she slides two fingers into my heated core. I grunt and moan out as my hips move to meet her thrusts. I don't know how much longer my legs can handle standing. Her tongue moves against my clit, pressing and flicking, sending shockwaves through my body. It feels like an inferno is building deep within the pit of my stomach. She thrusts harder as my walls clench down upon her digits. I yell out her name as the coil inside snaps and I climax. I'm stumbling to keep my balance and Santana grabs me before I hit the ground, holding me as I ride out my wave of ecstasy. I pant as she places small kisses on my lips, cheeks and neck. The fuzz disappears slowly and I smile goofily at her. She returns it with a smirk.

"Wow…San…" She chuckles.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." I nod. "But we've yet to succeed in getting clean." She raises a brow at me. "I mean, we've got some work to do. Or at least I do." I wink at her and she looks at me confused. I get up, recovering from my earlier exhaustion and pull her to her feet. I turn on the shower and grab her soap. I shed my sports bra still clothing my body and she pulls her shorts and panties off.

I turn to look at her and forget what I was doing in the first place. There's San…in all of her naked glory. My mouth drops open and she smirks at me, walking slowly to me like she's stalking her prey. I gulp and blink a few times. Focus, Britt. Focus. It's your turn now. Take control. I pull her to me and crash our lips together hungrily. She moans into my mouth and we separate panting. I grab the soap and run it over my sides and across my chest. I see her eying me hungrily, watching the soap lather my body. I wash over my breasts and she bites her lip at the sight, still managing to keep herself calm and refrain from touching me. I dip my hand lower, washing where her mouth just recently was and her breath hitches. I smile at her and grab her arm gently, wrapping it around my neck as I begin to wash her as well. She groans as my soap covered hands ghost over her breasts and brush against erect nipples. She buries her face into my neck as I continue lower, soaping her most private areas. I let the spray of the shower wash us off and she smiles into my neck.

I whisper in a soft command, "Turn around." She looks up at me and sees the assertive look in my eyes and she untangles herself from me to turn around. I smile and press her front against the cool wall, making her hiss at the contact. She props herself up on her hands. I wash her back, trailing down her pert ass and the insides of her thighs. They quiver at the attention they receive from my wandering hands. I place the soap down and move back up her body, pressing mine to her back. The skin on skin contact making us both shiver and suppress small moans. Her breathing is a bit harsh from how much I'm teasing and arousing her. I kiss down her neck, nipping it in areas. "Britt…please…" I've never heard her beg or be submissive before. Always the confident, cocky Santana. It's such a turn on to know how much power I can have over her. I know I shouldn't abuse said power so I enter her with two fingers from behind. She cries out and braces herself against the wall. I begin a slow rhythm and her moans increase as her hips buck against my hand.

I gaze down at the panting writhing body beneath me and I can't help but smile. She's so beautiful. I graze the fingers of my other hand down her ass and more of her fluid rushes out of her core. I smirk and get an idea that could either get me in trouble…or work to my advantage. I bring my hand back and slap her across the ass. She cries out in shock at looks at me surprised, but soon gets over it after being distracted by my fingers plunging deeper into her. I slap her across the ass a few more times, leaving red marks on her tan flesh. Her moans are getting louder and choppier as her walls clench down on my fingers. She's so close. I plunge my fingers deeper and harder, willing her to her peak and with one final curl of my fingers she comes undone. I hold her up as she rides out her high. After she comes down she lazily wraps her arms around my neck and buries her face into me. "God Britt…" I grin proudly and shut off the now cold water.

We dry off and get dressed in silence. The one question nagging in the back of my mind is…what are we? I look over at her as she ties her hair back up and slips on her letterman jacket. I guess she can sense my gaze and she looks up at me as she slings her bag over her shoulder. There's an awkward pause.

"So…uh, excited for your date with Puck tomorrow?" What? Where the hell did that come from?

Her eyes soften sensing my underlying question, "B…" She walks over to me and places a soft kiss against my lips. "Puck maybe a goalie…but you're the keeper."


End file.
